Scenario: Successful Canadian Coup d'etat (Malformedmule)
The 2050 Canadian coup attempt is seen as one of the most iconic moments of Canadian history. Canada was very close to being overrun by a far right, anti-multicultural political organization, the Canadian Nationalist Party (CNP). But what if the coup d'état had been successful? Some believe that Canada would have became an authoritarian fascist dictatorship while others believe that democracy would have been maintained, but temporarily ruled by the party. This article explores the most likely scenario of a successful Canadian coup in 2050. The coup is a success On May 1, 2050, pro-CNP forces officially seize control of parliament. Pro-government armed forces resist, but pro-CNP forces are too quick and efficient as the coup is a success. The Governer General of Canada allows the CNP to form a government, and all members of the House of Commons and the Canadian Senate now belong to the party. New Prime Minister Vincent Marcolini, leader of the CNP, calls it "Canada's victory day". The CNP takes office With the CNP now dominating the Canadian government, it now begins to implement the policies it had promised during its campaigning. Foreign Policy As the CNP takes power in Canada, several countries, particularly in the Western world, impose sanctions against government officials, such as asset freezes and travel bans. Military action is ruled out because Canada is a nuclear weapons state and western nations do not want a full scale thermonuclear war. Canada now has an isolationist foreign policy and as promised, closes off all diplomatic relations with Israel. While most countries do not support the new government, other countries such as Iran and North Korea, applaud the CNP's stance on Israel and the Western World. The Canadian government also significantly increases military expenditures. Social Policy The CNP immediately implements policies that are seen as racist and discriminatory by minority rights groups. The government passes an act that gives preference to citizens of Canadian origin for public sector employment. The government also passes the "identity act", which requires each citizen's health card to include information on "ethnic origin", with the only possible options being "canadian" or "non-canadian". The CNP vows to preserve democracy in Canada and says elections will be mandatory every four years. However, only political parties openly identifying as "nationalist" and sharing the same goals as the CNP are allowed to participate in federal and provincial elections. Canada is essentially no longer a full democracy. Law & order Mass protests against the CNP begin across the country, due to their discriminatory policies. These mostly peaceful demonstrations are dealt with violently by the government and police arrest several protesters. The government of Canada implements laws which regulate protests, making only protests of under 20 participants legal. The government also passes laws which ban ownership of firearms in fear of the establishment of anti-government militias. Video surveillance is increased on city streets by the government. The death penalty is re-introduced for more severe crimes. Economic policy The Canadian government nationalizes all oil & gas reserves through its major crown corporation, the Canadian Oil & Gas Corp. Soon, the Canadian economy shifts towards state socialism as financial institutions and energy corporations are also nationalized. Taxes are increased across the board to fund increased military expenditures and other increases. The CNP regime ends It is reasonable to assume that a far right, fascist-like government would not last too long in a country like Canada. By 2051, opposition groups form and are provided weapons and financial support by the United States and the European Union. Eventually, the groups become large and powerful and by 2053, the short-lived CNP government falls and democracy is restored. Category:Scenario Category:Malformedmule Category:Canada Category:Toronto